


One Drink High

by Amorph



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик - альфа, который до этого ни разу не спал с омегой. Он любит секс, как и все, но в жизни у него несколко другие приоритеты. И когда молодой, опытный, немного нахальный и даже развязный омега положил глаз на Эрика, тот понял, как много теряет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drink High

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Drink High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542587) by [a_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q). 



_Стекляшка = бета (пренебрежительное название, в приличном обществе лучше не использовать)._

_Карат = омега_

_Затягиваться = торчать от запаха_

_Тремор = слабые оргазмы у омег_

_Крюк = узел_

 

Девушка рядом с ним громко болтала и смеялась без остановки. Эрику сейчас не хотелось ничьей компании, но одинокий мужчина привлек бы еще больше внимания, чем шумная девушка. Он не спеша потягивал  напиток из своего бокала, когда нужно кивал, стараясь вежливо проявлять интерес, при этом в уме подсчитывая, через какое время можно будет улизнуть к себе. Эмма грациозно села рядом с ним на софу и, оглядев девушку с ног до головы, махнула ей рукой. Та замолчала, брови поползи вверх от возмущения. Эмма снова взмахнула рукой.

– Ты. Брысь.

Глаза девушки остекленели от неслыханной грубости, она развернулась и исчезла в толпе.

– Зачем ты это сделала?

– Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты весь вечер убил на какую-то стекляшку, когда у бара сидит настоящий карат и строит тебе глазки.

Эрик обернулся и посмотрел через плечо.

– Где?

Эмма вздохнула и двумя пальчиками ткнула его в щеку, заставив повернуть голову чуть левее. Эрик сразу же заметил парня на другом конце бара, удивившись, что не увидел его раньше. Он резко отличался от всех остальных, был чем-то большим, чем скучная толпа.

Тот облокотился о стойку и перекинулся парой слов с одной из девушек-барменов, симпатичной блондинкой с формами. На незнакомце была строгая рубашка, но рукава он закатал до локтей, а обтягивающие в нужных местах брюки явно привлекали внимание к заднице. Он повернулся и, встретившись взглядом с Эриком, улыбнулся.

– Увидел? А теперь иди и зааркань его, – сказала Эмма. – Пора тебе уже перестать путаться со стекляшками и попробовать настоящий секс.

– Я не собираюсь спать с каратом, пока мы на работе, – нахмурился Эрик. – Помнишь, во что ты ввязалась в Вегасе? Мне пришлось подкупить трех горничных, администратора и полицейского, только чтобы нас выпустили из отеля.

– Да ладно, тут тебе не Вегас, а так, детский сад, – отрезала Эмма, выхватив у него из рук бокал, допила мартини и поставила его на столик. – Подойди к стойке и предложи ему выпить. А иначе это сделаю я.

– Ладно, хорошо. Если это тебя успокоит.

Эрик поднялся и расправил складки на куртке. Эмма ему мило улыбнулась на прощание и непристойно подергала бровями, за что получила в ответ угрюмый взгляд. Он зашагал к бару, убеждая себя, что просто рассмотрит парня поближе.

В той части бара было больше народу, к вечеру помещение начало наполняться посетителями, но персонал работал быстро и никто у стойки долго не задерживался. Эрику пришлось подождать, пока место возле карата освободится. Перед ним, кстати, стоял пустой бокал.

– Купить тебе еще? – спросил Эрик, кивая на стойку.

– Почему бы и нет? – ответил незнакомец, приподнял бокал и кивнул девушке-бармену, которая, казалось, не спускала с него глаз. Та подтолкнула напитки к ожидающей рядом женщине и подошла к ним, склонив голову в очевидном вопросе и глядя на Эрика.

– Повторите для него, и я буду тоже самое, – сказал он.

– Это джин с тоником и двойным лаймом, - ответила блондинка, профессиональным движением убирая со стола подставку и пустой стакан.

– Прекрасно. Сделайте с джином «Tanqueray», – попросил он. Девушка кивнула и начала готовить заказ, строго посматривая на карата, который ее взгляды игнорировал.

Эрик не знал, о чем теперь говорить. На расстоянии вытянутой руки этот парень полностью сбивал с толку. На него со всех сторон сыпались восхищенные взгляды, даже стекляшки заметили, что он особенный. Бармен возвратилась с двумя напитками, поставив их на стойку, а Эрик расплатился и накинул сверху щедрые чаевые. Девушка улыбнулась и тут же отошла к стайке девушек с другой стороны стойки.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил парень, прежде чем протянуть свою ладонь для приветствия. – Я Чарльз.

– Эрик. Приятно познакомиться, – он пожал руку, от которой словно исходили маленькие колючие заряды тока.

– Ты недавно в городе? Я раньше тебя здесь не видел.

– Я здесь ненадолго, проездом, – ответил Эрик.

– Это твоя подруга?

Эрик повернул голову; Эмма приподняла свой бокал и ухмыльнулась, тут же вернувшись к беседе с двумя красивыми девушками, чьи открытые платье обнажали красивые длинные шеи. Эрик повернулся обратно к Чарльзу и пожал плечами.

– Партнер по бизнесу.

– И каким бизнесом вы занимаетесь?

– Я консультант, много путешествую…

– Это объясняет, почему тебе здесь не нравится. Должно быть, бары при отелях тебе уже наскучили.

– Это так заметно?

– Знающему глазу – да, – ответил Чарльз и рассмеялся. Бармен взглянула в их сторону и нахмурилась.

– Она за тобой так ревностно приглядывает, – заметил Эрик.

– Да, знаю, – произнес Чарльз. – Это большой минус, когда единственный приличный бар в городе – именно тот, в котором работает твоя сестра. Вечно она мне коктейли разбавляет. Хотя вот этот неплох.

Трудно было говорить о пустяках, но Чарльз так легко вел непринужденную беседу, что Эрик вскоре расслабился. Чарльз был интересным, милым, остроумным и общительным.

В бар зашла большая шумная толпа, требующая от барменов напитков. Среди них был еще карат – высокая женщина в черном платье с блестками. Она улыбнулась им обоим, демонстрируя одновременно белые зубы и глубокое декольте. Именно тогда Эрик и заметил, что она – карат, и Чарльз, кажется, тоже. Он выпрямился и демонстративно положил ладонь на руку Эрика. Женщина скривилась и что-то зашептала на ухо подруге. Чарльз схватил свой напиток.

– Тут стало слишком шумно, может быть, присядем?

Эрик взял стакан и проследовал за ним. Чарльз при этом продолжал крепко держать его под локоть, отчего он заинтересованно ухмыльнулся. Эрик слышал о том, что караты нервничают в присутствии друг друга, но он никак не думал, что может стать объектом их соперничества. Это одновременно забавляло и удивляло.

Чарльз привел его к укромному темному уголку, куда дизайнер интерьера умудрился впихнуть низкий столик и несколько красивых кресел, все по последней клубной моде. Эрик сел и откинулся на спинку. Кресла оказались не только красивыми, но еще и удобными. Он подумал, что Чарльз сядет в соседнее, но тот устроился у него на коленях.

Эрик даже замер от удивления. У него на коленях сидел настоящий карат: теплый, тяжелый и невероятно пахнущий. От неловкости он не знал, куда деть руки – обнять его за талию или погладить спину? Ничего не делать тоже было как-то странно. Тогда Чарльз сам взял его ладонь и положил себе на задницу.

–Так лучше, да? – спросил он. Повернул голову и оглядел зал со своего наблюдательного пункта. Под пальцами чувствовалось его тепло, Эрик не знал, на чем сконцентрироваться – на соблазнительной упругости или манящей полоске кожи над воротником рубашки. Чарльз снова посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, как если бы Эрик сказал что-то смешное. Он выудил из своего стакана лайм и впился в него зубами, посасывая мякоть. Эрика восхитил его рот и мелькнувшие края белых зубов; он уже не мог думать ни о чем другом.

– Знаю, что по этикету есть украшение – дурной тон, – сказал тот, облизывая пальцы. – Но я обожаю лайм. Такой кислый и при этом впитавший алкоголь, – он бросил корочку обратно в стакан и потянулся, чтобы поставить его на стол. Эрик почувствовал, как движутся мышцы под ладонью. Он готов был поклясться, что под этими брюками нет белья. Стоило взять себя в руки. В происходящее было несколько трудно поверить, и он попытался убедить себя, что Чарльз – всего лишь симпатичный парень, ничего большего.

Чарльз склонился ближе и прислонился к его плечу, и Эрик без слов протянул ему свой джин. Тот рассмеялся и подцепил дольку лайма, скользя пальцами по кубикам льда. Он положил кусочек в рот и стал посасывать, глядя на Эрика, явно испытывая при этом удовольствие. После он выбросил корочку и сделал большой глоток из стакана Эрика, оставив его на столике.

– Так я и думал, мой коктейль был слабее, – произнес он, снова устраиваясь на широком плече. Его лицо оказалось очень близко, и Чарльз поцеловал Эрика. Его губы были влажными, и их чуть пощипывало от джина и лайма. Он погладил прохладными кончиками пальцев шею Эрика, и по спине того побежали мурашки.

– Хочешь затянуться? – спросил он, скользнув ладонью по груди Эрика под куртку.

Тот быстро огляделся вокруг: они сидели в отдалении от центра зала, но при этом на виду у всех, кому вздумается посмотреть в их сторону. Затягиваться в людном месте было бы безрассудно, но не более неприлично, чем поцелуи.

– Не нужно предлагать, – ответил Эрик, - я и так доволен.

– О, как мило и любезно, – Чарльз расстегнул первую пуговицу на рубашке. – Так это «да»?

Эрик кивнул и провел руками вверх по спине Чарльза. Тот уткнулся носом в его шею, в поисках той самой точки, щекоча кожу теплым дыханием. Эрик проделал тоже самое, стараясь держать руки при себе. Он знал правила, хотя и не спал с каратами, как распущенная Эмма.

Эрик несколько раз вдохнул, подстраиваясь под его ритм дыхания.

– Три, четыре, – прошептал Чарльз, и тот затянулся, сделав три коротких вдоха и один глубокий и долгий, от которого было даже больно держать дыхание, а в легких взрывался потрясающий вкус. Чарльз последовал, вдыхая контролируемо и тихо. Первый раунд получился не синхронным, Эрику не выдержал и выдохнул, хотя Чарльз еще держался. Во втором раунде получилось лучше, в голову ударило наркотическое опьянение. Эрик обхватил Чарльза руками, чувствуя, как тот напрягается и покачивается, стараясь не выдыхать. Перед глазами заплясали черные точки, но он терпел, пока Чарльз не выдохнул, громко глотая воздух. После третьего и четвертого раунда легкие уже жгло от запаха карата. Окружающая обстановка стала потихоньку ускользать, важны были только кожа Чарльза и эти ощущения.

– Эй.

Кто-то толкнул стол, звякнули стеклянные стаканы. Эрик поднял глаза и увидел сестру Чарльза, с укором смотревшую на них. Он потряс Чарльза за плечо, и тот повернул голову, ероша собственные волосы пальцами.

– Вы привлекли внимание. Будьте скромнее, – сказала она и, ловко собрав стаканы на поднос, перешла к другому столику, не оглядываясь. Чарльз захихикал и положил голову на плечо Эрика. Он оглянулся: комната расплывалась перед глазами, хотя было, конечно, заметно, как неодобрительно смотрят на них стекляшки, перешептываясь между собой. Это было нехорошо, но Эрику в его состоянии это совсем не беспокоило. Он пьяно улыбнулся и откинулся в кресле.

– Это было потрясающе, – сумел выдавить Чарльз между приступами смеха. – Я хочу еще, еще раунд.

– По счастливому стечению обстоятельств, мой номер находится всего несколькими этажами выше, – ответил Эрик.

– Отлично, пойдем.

Эрик поднялся и потянул за собой Чарльза, уверенно направившись из бара к лифту. Чарльз все это время лип к нему, чему Эрик совершенно не препятствовал. Все было так необычно, и в другое время Эрик бы раздражился от таких близких контактов, но сейчас… Сейчас хотелось быстрее оказаться с голым Чарльзом в постели.

Он открыл дверь и придержал ее для карата, прежде чем запереть ее за собой. Номер был чистым и аккуратным: Эрик путешествовал налегке, и все немногие личные вещи хранились в чемодане, который был убран в шкаф. Опьянение от затяжек уже улетучилось, вернулись здравые мысли.

Все складывалось слишком легко.

Чарльз сел на кровать и огляделся.

– Милая комната, - улыбнулся он, вытягивая ноги. – Иди ко мне.

– Перед этим я должен задать тебе вопрос, – заявил Эрик, сняв и повесив свою куртку на стул. – Заранее прошу прощения, но, знай ты моего партнера по бизнесу, ты бы этому не удивился. У нее жуткое чувство юмора.

– Вот так предисловие, – произнес Чарльз, упершись ладонями в матрас. – Продолжай.

– Ты профессионал?

Мгновение Чарльз просто пялился на него в недоумении.

– Ты думаешь, я проститутка.

– Если это правда, ничего страшного! Я просто хотел бы знать заранее, – сказал Эрик. – Я не люблю сюрпризы, особенно организованные Эммой.

– Я не знаю, кто такая эта Эмма, и не хочу знать. Я не шлюха, – Чарльз выпрямился. – И раз уж мы начали, ты не проповедник? Может быть, достанешь сейчас брошюрки и начнешь вещать мне о моральном долге жениться и выносить ребенка? Я спрашиваю только лишь потому, что у моей сестры тоже жуткое чувство юмора.

– Что? – ошеломленно спросил Эрик. – Я что, похож на проповедника?

\- А я похож на парня по вызову?

Эрик уставился на Чарльза, а тот в ответ, и он, в итоге, склонил голову в извинении.

– Туше. Я прошу прощения. Может, вернемся в бар, выпьем еще и начнем заново?

Чарльз подошел ближе, вцепился в его футболку и потащил к кровати. Эрик последовал, пытаясь расшифровать его выражение лица. Чарльз сел на край кровати, взглянул на него снизу вверх и начал расстегивать его ремень.

– Это значит «нет»? – спросил Эрик.

– У меня была трудная неделя, - произнес Чарльз. – Я хочу трахаться, какие-то проблемы?

– Нет, никаких проблем. Я только рад помочь.

Чарльз хитро ухмыльнулся и потянул брюки Эрика вниз, погладил через белье и, не медля, просунул под резинку руку, доставая его член.

Пара движений, и Эрик тут же возбудился, как озабоченный подросток. Чарльз, кажется, был доволен эффектом, который на него произвел; он наклонил голову и медленно,  широко лизнул головку. При этом он не отрывал глаз от лица Эрика, и это заводило даже сильнее, чем то, что он проделывал ртом. Чарльз опустился к основанию, беспорядочно целуя и вылизывая его плоть, и Эрик, чтобы как-то занять руки, начал расстегивать свою рубашку. Больше всего сейчас хотелось вцепиться в гладкую кожу шеи и заставить его взять в рот,  но это было бы слишком грубо. Тот поднял глаза, продолжив размеренными движениями водить кулаком по его стволу.

– Тебе лучше раздеться, – запыхавшись, произнес Эрик, стаскивая рубашку. – Чтобы я мог отплатить тебе тем же.

Чарльз выпустил его и встал, по-кошачьи освобождаясь от одежды. Как Эрик и думал, под брюками не оказалось белья. Бросив брюки на пол, Чарльз быстро снял рубашку, обнажившись полностью, забрался на кровать и лег, опираясь на локти, при этом наблюдая за Эриком.

Тот, не теряя времени, разделся и встал на колени перед кроватью, подтягивая Чарльза ближе к краю. А Чарльз и не думал сопротивляться, чуть раздвинул ноги и томно посмотрел на него.

Все тело Чарльза было гладким, красивым, практически без волос, а кожа на внутренней части бедра пахла даже более одуряюще, чем на шее, накрывая сознание наркотической завесой. Его член был меньше и сейчас красиво лежал между ног. Эрик, впервые видя настоящего карата, с интересом начал осторожно касаться, поглаживать и целовать его, наблюдая за реакцией. Судя по ней, Чарльзу нравилось и он хотел продолжения. Эрик с легкостью принял его член в рот, и хотя раньше он уже имел такой опыт, в этот раз все было по-другому. Член набух, немного увеличился, но при этом все равно не дотягивал до его размера.

Эрик обхватил губами  основание и провел языком по стволу, поглядывая вверх из-под ресниц, наслаждаясь частыми вздохами Чарльза. Эрик повторил манипуляции, лаская его и водя языком по всей длине, и тот вновь издал звук удовольствия, на этот раз громче. Он напрягся от этих ласк, и Эрик положил ладони ему на бедра, чтобы Чарльз не дергался, если он найдет особо чувствительную точку.

Чарльз все равно извивался и вздергивал бедра, поэтому Эрику пришлось крепче прижать его к матрасу, наслаждаясь полученным контролем над каратом. Он дразняще пощекотал головку кончиком языка, пробуя задействовать то губы, то пальцы. Экспериментируя, он чередовал нежные касания и грубые прикосновения, смакуя разные ощущения. Эрик продолжал исследовать его тело до тех пор, пока Чарльз не напрягся всем телом и не начал мелко дрожать. Эрик узнал тремор, микро-оргазм, предваряющий настоящий. Такое бывало только у каратов, хотя видел он это только однажды, в высококлассном порно. Стекляшки на такое были неспособны, и зрелище, в самом деле, было завораживающим.

Чарльз, подрагивая и довольно улыбаясь, рухнул на постель. Эрик погладил его по бедру, чувствуя, как за несколько минут выросла температура его тела.

– Прости, после затяжек я всегда быстро кончаю, – сбивчиво произнес он, поднимаясь. – Второй раз будет лучше.

Он повернулся к Эрику спиной, встал на колени и задрал зад.

– Я хочу видеть твое лицо, – запротестовал тот и мягко потянул его за талию, чтобы Чарльз перевернулся на спину. Если первый раз был _таким_ , что же будет во второй? Но карат повернул голову и оттолкнул его руку.

– Потом. Возьми меня, сейчас же, ну, – приказал он, прогибаясь в спине и выставляя свое отверстие напоказ. Эрик хоть и был не согласен, от такого вида забыл о любых возражениях. Он протянул руки и сжал кожу бедер, впиваясь в нее пальцами. Наверняка останутся синяки, но Чарльз был совсем не против, а только прогнулся еще глубже. Эрик встал позади него, вжал в матрас и засадил именно так, как Чарльз просил, до основания одним быстрым движением. Его тело легко поддалось, не было никакого сопротивления, словно член Эрика идеально подходил ему, хотя это и была уловка природы. Да какая разница, если ощущения от этого были просто ошеломительные?

Он начал размеренно трахать его, постепенно все быстрее и быстрее, наслаждаясь пошлыми шлепками красивой задницы Чарльза о его живот. Его стоны стали громче, словно первый тремор был препятствием на пути к более ярким ощущениям. Вторая судорога прокатилась по телу, и Чарльз выгнулся, сжимая член Эрика внутри. Он остановился, позволив карату самому трахать себя на волне микро-оргазма, пользуясь передышкой, чтобы погладить гладкую кожу внутри бедер и подтолкнуть его шире раздвинуть ноги.

Чарльз подвинулся и снова насадился на член, пытаясь контролировать ритм, но Эрик не позволил. Он надавил ладонью между лопаток, ткнув Чарльза носом в подушку, и наклонился ниже, вбиваясь как можно глубже. Чарльз стиснул в руках простыню и тяжело, шумно задышал, и Эрик притормозил, опасаясь, что делает ему больно.

– Нет, нет, продолжай, – простонал тот, посмотрев через плечо, – вот так…

Эрик с радостью повиновался, вдавил его в кровать и сжал пальцы на загривке, трахая в собственном ритме. Секс со стекляшками не шел ни в какое сравнение. Чарльз сейчас пах невероятно, его вкус в баре показался лишь слабым подобием настоящего запаха. Он вновь задрожал и задушено застонал в подушку. Эрик ухмыльнулся, вышел из него и перевернул на спину. Зрелище, правда, было загляденье: Чарльз раскраснелся, тяжело и сдавленно дышал, постанывал. Не успела судорога пройти, и он снова махнул рукой, притягивая Эрика к себе.

– Опять?

– Настоящий кайф начинается только после четвертого, – ухмыльнулся тот. – А что, тебе надоело?

Эрик замотал головой, устраиваясь у него между ног.

– Я так и думал, – произнес Чарльз, обнимая его ногами за талию. Он был сильным и крепко держал Эрика, хотя тот и не возражал. Он толкнулся внутрь и приподнял его за ягодицы, подтягивая к себе. Эрик надеялся видеть его глаза, но Чарльз уткнулся лицом в его шею. Было слышно, как он судорожно и громко вдохнул и задержал дыхание: Чарльз снова затягивался, напиваясь запахом без ведома Эрика. Он зарычал, передвинулся и резко, грубо вошел в него, выбивая дыхание из груди. Чарльз схватился за его плечи и попытался затянуться снова, но Эрик встряхнул его, не давая задерживать дыхание.

– Черт!

– Не отключайся, – прошептал ему на ухо Эрик. – Ты же сказал, что на пятый раз будет еще лучше.

– Вот и докажи это, – Чарльз откинулся на постель и с вызовом посмотрел ему в глаза. – Минуту назад ты готов был сдаться.

Эрик ухмыльнулся и уперся руками в матрас, входя глубокими, сильными толчками, не переставая наблюдать за лицом Чарльза. Тот огладил его бока, провел ладонями по груди, лаская соски, но Эрик  не разорвал зрительного контакта и даже не сбился с ритма. Он продолжал держать контроль над процессом, и оно того стоило. Пятый оргазм накрыл Чарльза внезапно, все мышцы его тела напряглись в блаженстве на несколько долгих секунд.

Эрик склонился в порыве поцеловать его, но Чарльз уперся рукой ему в грудь, сопротивляясь, поэтому тот быстро отстранился, не мешая. Карат загнанно дышал, а руки и ноги подрагивали от прошивших тело судорог.

– Не буду врать, пятый стоит всех ожиданий, – пробормотал он, откидывая взмокшие пряди со лба. – Доведи меня до шестого, а там я подумаю и о седьмом.

– Сколько ты способен испытать?

Тот в ответ лишь ухмыльнулся и пихнул его в плечо, Эрик послушно лег на спину и приподнялся на локтях, повторяя позу Чарльза некоторое время назад. Тот быстро оседлал его, перекинув ногу через бедра, и без промедления насадился на тяжелый, налитой член. Он уперся руками в живот Эрика и начал медленно и сладко покачиваться вперед и назад.

– Я хочу поцеловать тебя, – простонал тот, наблюдая за Чарльзом.

– Может быть, – Чарльз ответил, не поднимая головы, и продолжая выводить кончиками пальцев на его животе линии, в такт движениям бедер. – Но не сейчас.

Эрик положил ладонь на его бедро и нежно погладил изгиб.

– Все хорошо?

– Шестой раз немного странный, я начинаю слишком много думать. Но не беспокойся, – промурлыкал, улыбаясь одними уголками губ, Чарльз. – Дай мне минутку.

Ужасно хотелось поцеловать его в эти самые губы, но раз это было слишком нагло, Эрик начал целовать остальные, не менее притягательные части. Переложив ладони на поясницу Чарльза, он приподнялся и сел, заслужив настороженный, нахмуренный взгляд. Он поцеловал его плечо, ожидая ответной реакции, но Чарльз ничего не сказал, только продолжил гладить руки и бока. Чтобы снова задать ритм, Эрику пришлось потрудиться: он начал покусывать грудь и соски, не достаточно грубо, чтобы оставить следы, но достаточно, чтобы показать свою силу и контроль. Он словно говорил: «Если хочешь, я могу подарить тебе боль, если нет – наслаждение».

Когда Эрик стал  ласкать его ниже, Чарльз застонал и начал выгибаться и двигать бедрами быстрее. На секунду Эрик даже отстранился, чтобы насладиться зрелищем: Чарльз всхлипывал, насаживался на член, напрягаясь красивым, стройным телом. Он не знал, сколько еще сможет продержаться, член начал набухать у основания, что было первым знаком приближающейся разрядки, но остановиться он не мог, особенно глядя на _такого_ Чарльза.

Эрик схватил его за талию и начал подкидывать бедра, вбиваясь глубже и сильнее. Их движения на удивление идеально совпадали, словно они уже много лет были любовниками, и Эрик наслаждался каждым его движением, не думая ни о чем другом.

Ритм стал рваным, быстрым, и все мышцы внизу живота напряглись, Эрик в страхе остановился и сел, обхватив Чарльза за талию и немного его приподнимая.

– Что ты делаешь? – запротестовал тот, вцепившись Эрику в плечи, и попытался опуститься обратно.

– Это крюк, – тихо пробормотал тот, подхватывая Чарльза под ягодицы, не позволяя ему снова принять в себя член. – Я не могу его контролировать, прости. Посиди спокойно, он скоро пройдет.

– Что значит, скоро пройдет?! – свирепо зарычал Чарльз, забившись в его руках, так что Эрику пришлось обнять его крепче, успокаивая. – Я заработал этот крюк, а ты хочешь мне не дать?! Чертова подстилка для стекляшек!

Эрик остолбенел.

– Что ты сказал?

– Что слышал, – гневно уставился на него Чарльз. – Вот значит, как ты решил развлечься, наебать меня?! Я же сказал, я не шлюха, и я хочу получить удовольствие. Либо я добьюсь этого от тебя, либо найду настоящего мужика! А ты подрочи себе сам, мне вообще плевать. Ну, так как поступим?

В гневе Чарльз был прекрасен, но Эрик не посмел ему это сказать, опасаясь получить кулаком по ребрам. Он придержал язык и расслабил хватку, снова откидываясь на кровать.

– Прекрасный выбор. Положи руки мне на задницу, живо, – приказал тот. – Давай же!

Он повиновался, и Чарльз довольно ухмыльнулся, упершись ему в грудь, на этот раз для поддержки, а не для ласк. Он начал насаживаться мелкими, короткими движениями, дыхание уже не было таким сдавленным и быстрым. Эрик чувствовал, как напрягаются его мышцы под гладкой кожей. Вверх по позвоночнику разлилась единственная потребность, оглушительно ударяя в затылок. Он проиграл карату, но все равно сопротивлялся, слишком уж осторожничая. Крюк был постыдным свидетельством того, что он не мог контролировать себя, да и наверняка мог напугать партнера. А этот язвительный, хитрый, верткий карат всем телом требовал от Эрика не сдерживаться. Чарльз чуть отклонился назад, начал ласкать собственные бедра, шею, грудь, запрокинув голову назад, не спеша двигаясь и абсолютно контролируя ритм.

– Давай, не сдерживайся, – пробормотал Чарльз, сжимая и разжимая пальцы на его груди, как кот. – Это легко, как падать.

Если это было правдой, Эрик не хотел падать один. Он приподнялся и лизнул его грудь, чуть прихватывая кожу зубами, и Чарльз весь сжался, задыхаясь. Эрик обхватил губами его сосок, посасывая, надеясь отвлечь и опрокинуть его на спину. Прием сработал как нельзя лучше, тот застонал и беспомощно пихнул его пятками, в лихорадке скидывая все подушки на пол. Эрик успокаивающе коснулся губами его плеча, дразняще пощекотал языком, и Чарльз немного расслабился.

– Слишком… это слишком… – застонал тот.

Эрик тут же перестал и вернул руки на его ягодицы, лаская так, как тот приказал. Чарльз коснулся рукой его груди, задышал часто и шумно, голова от каждого движения бестолково моталась, слово у него уже не осталось сил одновременно дышать и управлять своим телом.

– Теперь можно поцеловать?– спросил Эрик, и Чарльз кивнул, глядя из-под опущенных ресниц. Тогда он притянул его к себе и поцеловал, пробуя на вкус, чуть соленый и слегка напоминавший о можжевеловом джине.

– Снова грудь! – скомандовал Чарльз, как только Эрик разорвал поцелуй. Он с радостью повиновался, проделывая то же самое с правым соском, вылизывая и кусая, пока тот не начал дрожать всем телом и царапать плечи. Его экстаз перешел и к Эрику,  и то, как Чарльз сжался и застонал, стало последней каплей. Его прошиб оргазм, но ощущения при этом были совершенно новыми, невероятными. Он чувствовал удовольствие всем телом, в крови, в костях, в каждой натянутой мышце. Чарльз застонал в его шею, принимая разбухающий и крепко связывающий их вместе крюк. Эрик попытался вдохнуть, но легкие наполнял только аромат Чарльза, словно окружавший снаружи и забирающийся внутрь. В голове взорвался ошеломительный кайф, затуманивая зрение и спутывая мысли.

– И этого ты хотел лишиться? – судорожно вдохнул Чарльз, впиваясь ногтями в его плечи.

Эрик прижался губами к его шее, крепко обнимая, словно не мог насытиться. Как глуп он был до этого! Ни одно удовольствие мира не могло сравниться с этим, и Чарльз открыл ему глаза.

**\---**

Он проснулся от щелчка выключателя в ванной, за которым последовал глухой стук и проклятье, когда кто-то ударился ногой в темноте. Эрик, закрытый по пояс одеялом, потянулся и включил лампу на прикроватной тумбочке. В дверном проеме стоял удивленный, как кролик, попавший в свет фар, Чарльз.

– Я уже ухожу, – сообщил тот очевидную вещь.

– Мог бы остаться подольше, – ответил Эрик. – В такое время трудно поймать такси.

– Вообще-то, уже шесть утра.

– О... Не хочешь позавтракать вместе?

– Лучше не стоит, – произнес Чарльз. – Но спасибо, мне понравилось.

Он улыбнулся и вылетел из номера быстрее, чем Эрик успел придумать ответ. Дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком.

Эрик встал и направился в ванную. Запах Чарльза быстро смылся с кожи, но он чувствовал, что тот еще долго не покинет его мыслей.


End file.
